As an example of a display device, a liquid crystal display device is known. A liquid crystal display device comprises an array substrate on which a pixel electrode and a switching element are formed, a counter-substrate which is opposed to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer which is arranged between the array substrate and the counter-substrate.
When the liquid crystal display device is touched from the counter-substrate side, static electricity may be built up on the counter-substrate. If an electric field produced by such static electricity or an electric field applied from the outside of the liquid crystal display device acts on the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal molecules will be out of alignment, and the display quality will be degraded. Further, in the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display device also, static electricity may be built up on the counter-substrate. When this static electricity is discharged, various wires, circuits and the like will be damaged, and the manufacturing yield will be reduced.
To prevent the degradation of the display quality and the reduction of the manufacturing yield, for example, a technique of disposing a conductive layer on the outer surface of the counter-substrate and connecting the conductive layer to the grounded line of the array substrate with a conductive tape has been proposed. In this structure, it is possible to prevent the static buildup of the counter-substrate and block the electric field from the outside by the conductive layer.